


Home in You

by oxylove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, University Student Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxylove/pseuds/oxylove
Summary: Jongdae should have remembered this day.  How could he have forgotten something so big?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 24





	Home in You

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,  
There are multiple reasons this took a while and I believe that even now there are places that this oneshot connects with me. This is one of my works from amino so if any of you find that one, well congrats you have found soft hours Oxy. 
> 
> I reccomend listening to the following while reading this for the epic experience:  
-Clementine by Halsey  
-Best Friend by Rex Orange Country  
-I love you boy by Suzy 
> 
> Baekchen have my whole heart,  
this has been,  
Your faithful,  
Oxylove

“10:23 pm ; November 12” Jongdae read on his phone before exiting his car , a black sedan. He looked at the off-white exterior of Baekhyun’s mansion , which was shining bright in the sullen, soothing moonlight of the eerie night. 

Even in his fidgety nervousness, Jongdae remembered how it hadn’t been long since the day Baekhyun got the whole house whitewashed without any prior notice to anyone. 

Jongdae stood in front of the door, scared of what might be the condition of his friend when the door opens. He pulled down the sleeves of his gray comfort hoodie and unconsciously played with a loose thread that was protruding from the sleeve. 

_ Please be okay… _

Jongdae gulped as his guilt clawed at his insides , a sudden feeling of self-hatred enveloped for the twentieth time since the moment he left his house. 

Med-School had been taking a toll on his life and he had to sacrifice a lot . A . LOT.

But Baekhyun was a priority and with every passing second his worry grew. 

How could he have overlooked the signs of exhaustion in baekhyun? The older was always ‘tired’ and ‘not in the mood’. His bangs hung lower to cover the dark circles that adorned the puppy-like boy’s eyes . 

Baekhyun had given so many signs yet Jongdae had managed to overlook every single one . Jongdae scolded himself mentally and scoffed in a mumble which was an incoherent “What more should he have done? Written an invitation card?”

The air seemed colder and the sigh that escaped formed a wisp of fog in the air. 

He hadn’t rung the bell , he didn’t open the door with cold metal key in his pocket. 

He just stood there a tear or two escaping once a while as he leaned against the door .

It is said that travellers see mirages when they desire the comfort so bad that their mind plays with the very being of their wishes. Maybe Jongdae’s mind was troubled to the extent that only the worst case scenarios played , or maybe it was just his anxiety . 

He saw, in his thoughts that, _ Baekhyun was half drunk and crying . He saw how fragile and broken the latter looked . An empty bottle of alcohol sat beside him , the aroma of which prominent in the room . _

_ Then the worst thing happened . baekhyun let out a small whisper “DaeDae” he called . Baekhyun was perhaps surprised and disappointed. _

_ “Jongdae?” he tried again . _

_ “Yah Kim Jongdae” no answer again . _

_ “Daedae is not here, is he?” Baekhyun in a sad maniacal way. Overcome by grief he lay there unbothered both about the world and himself. _

Jongdae shook his head . 

It was then that he heard someone coming down the stairs from behind the door. Jongdae stood straight and crossed his fingers as he put his hands in his pockets.

The door opened so slowly that Jongdae’s heart stopped for the boy behind it.

“Daedae?” Baekhyun scrunched his eyebrows . His eyes were so dark and big that the sentimental eyes that Jongdae loved to see looked sunken. Baekhyun's shock, however, was very evident as Jongdae seemed to mind none of that. 

Jongdae’s arms round Baekhyun’s frame radiated a warmth neither knew they would have missed when they were ‘busy’. And just then, both of them realised what they meant to each other. 

One could be pretty sure that neither knew what the other was thinking , nor did they know if it meant something big afterwards. 

But history had the pleasure of knowing what exactly resonated inside their broken hearts. 

“He is fine”

“He is not hurt”

“I...I miss him” 

Jongdae chanted those phrases like a mantra till he could not feel any pain.

Baekhyun’s was much more prominent . Like the sunlight filtering through the blinds an bringing an unsaid warmth in winter, every single one of his thoughts brought warmth into his tired and tempered heart.

No one knows what exactly he said to himself, but the tears that fell down his eyes in a calm rhythmic manner. 

The words “He remembered...” shone through.

“Why would you come here, you idiot” Baekhyun laughed lightly at the end of the sentence as Jongdae scrunched his nose.

“Can’t help it when I have the Byun Baekhyun as my best friend ” Jongdae let go of Baekhyun and instantly missed the warmth .

He decided to cut through the thick air and tried to step in. 

However

Jongdae was forgetting something.

“No entry when no food” Baekhyun stretched out his arm out .

Jongdae gaspe even though he could feel a belly laugh on its way.

“Of course not, Sir Baekhyun” Jongdae smiled big “I asked Chef Do to make these spicy chicken wings for you ” 

Jongdae had , actually, requested Kyungsoo to make those chicken wings(More like BEGGED Kyungsoo because he was anxious.Kyungsoo had no idea why Jongdae was calling at 10pm at night for chicken wings but he complied anyway) 

With that being said,

Jongdae went into the kitchen to warm up the chicken wings , Baekhyun sat on the sofa in the living room and leaned his head on the sofa , breathing in the delicious aroma of the chicken wings and chuckling as Jongdae cursed when he took out the hot plate in a hassle.

For the third year in a row, Jongdae brought the warm homely feeling to Baekhyun cold and empty house on the day his parents died 


End file.
